solo un idiota mas
by valentinescullen
Summary: jacob deja a bella pensando que ella esta embarazada de otro cuando se la vuelve a encontrar despues de un largo tiempo que sorpresas se podria llevar


**Jacob pov. **

**Hoy se cumplían 5 años desde que la deje, aun no lograba sacarla de mis pensamientos todos los días me acordaba de ella.**

**Era cierto había comenzado una relación amorosa con leah hace algunos meses pero era solo para poder olvidar a bella, mi bells aun recuerdo la razón de por qué me fui sin siquiera darle alguna explicación…**

**Flash back **

**Había ido a comprar una rosa roja, pues hoy se cumplían 6 meses desde que bella acepto ser mi novia, yo era su primer novio y bueno pues aun que ella no esté tan enamorada de mi como yo de ella, yo sabía que de una u otra forma me quería **

**Cuando llegue a su casa, su papa aun no están ahí, la puerta de su casa siempre estaba abierta, pase cuando llegue al principio de las escaleras oí a bella sollozar y me congele en mi lugar, subí con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no asustarla y oí la voz de Ángela la mejor amiga de mi bells **

**Ángela porque mi madre me va a obligar a decirlo enfrente de todos….**

**Bells se que es difícil decírselo a tu papa, digo van a ser gemelos ya cuantos meses tenéis, de embarazo 3 y son gemelos **

**Lo sé y ni siquiera son de el son de…**

**Que embarazo pero como bella y yo jamás hemos tenido intimidad gemelos embarazo pero como y yo no era el padre…**

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas como un torbellino, Salí los más rápido que pude de esa casa, yo no podía hacerme cargo de bebes y menos ahora solo tengo 18, no puedo y menos si ni siquiera son mis propios hijos.**

**Llegue a mi casa enojado, como pudo hacerme eso se suponía que nos queríamos, no quería pasar ni un segundo más ahí en esa casa llena de recuerdos, le escribí una carta a mi padre diciéndole que me iba, no tendría el valor de decirle lo que había pasado y también escribí una para bella diciéndole que lo de nosotros no podría seguir, tome mi moto y desaparecí en la carretera. **

**Fin flash back **

**Ahora me encuentro aquí en medio de una playa desierta en la push caminando reviviendo los recuerdos, Era cierto fui un estúpido, me fui, pero nunca la pude olvidar, regrese después de 4 años de estar lejos y descubrí que ella se había ido a estudiar a la universidad de alaska con su prometido el hijo menor del doctor que se había mudado aquí poco después de que me fui, ¿como el hijo del doctor Cullen si pudo hacerse cargo de los bebes de bella? y yo no pude fui un cobarde. **

**Las carcajadas de una familia me sacaron de mis pensamientos, eran dos niños de algunos 4 años con un hombre de unos 24 que traía a un bebe en sus brazos idéntico a el, el mismo tono broncíneo del pelo, la piel blanca y los ojos verdes se alcanzaban a distinguir eran tan grandes como ciertos ojos cafés que recordaba con nitidez mientras que los pequeños pilluelos eran todo lo contrario a él, me recordaban mas a la madre de bella, cuando alce la vista para ver quién era la madre de los pequeños me congele, era…era…bella? **

**Ella era hermosa antes ahora ella era preciosa, llevaba un muy…Muy pequeño bikini que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación cierta parte de mi anatomía se tenso , ella tenía su pequeña cintura y sus pechos habían crecido desde la ultima vez que la vi, sus piernas se miraban hermosas como la crema y su pelo hasta la cintura con reflejos rojos relampagueando al sol.**

**Cuando volteo a ver quien la miraba tan intensamente – yo- abrió los ojos un poco más y una sonrisa surco sus labios carnosos y rojos como una fresa.**

**Jake? – pregunto tratando de reconocerme yo solo asentí – jake!**

**Fue caminando tranquilamente hacia mí y me dio un pequeño abrazo del cual no quería soltarme pero ya que trato de alejarse no se lo impedí. **

**Dios santo apenas y te reconozco has cambiado tanto **

**Igual tu ya eres toda una mami – dije apuntando a los pequeños **

**He no los gemelos son mis hermanos jake mi madre quedo embarazada antes de que te fueras, pero no son hijos de Charlie su papa se llama phil - me dijo en una sonrisa apuntando a los pequeños pero como yo había oído que…Ho ahora todo encajaba en el rompecabezas, pero que soy el hombre más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. **

**Pero te quiero presentar a alguien – me dijo – Edward ven aquí te quiero presentar a alguien – el hombre de pelo color bronce se paro con el bebe aun en brazos **

**Hola que tal –me dijo extendiendo su mano mientras que con la otra tenia al bebe bien sujeto –Edward Cullen **

**Jacob Black – dije tomando su mano y oprimiendo ligeramente –un gusto **

**Igualmente -me dijo el de pelo broncíneo con una sonrisa cordial **

**Jacob él es mi esposo – dijo bella sonriendo a Edward y al pequeño que traía en brazos – pero el si es mi hijo -dijo bella sacando al bebe de los brazos de su padre –Christopher Anthony Cullen - dijo con orgullo mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos el ultimo gramo de esperanza se había descuartizado cuando dijo esposo **

**Bueno bella nos tenemos que ir tenemos que llevar a Mike y Jessica con tus padres hasta luego Jacob **

**Si adiós chicos –dije sin mucho entusiasmo – adiós jake**

**Adiós bells – entonces los vi mientras se iban alejando tomados de la mano él con el bebe en brazos cuando subieron a todos a un flamante volvo plateado él, la detuvo un momento y la beso como tantas veces lo habría querido hacer yo pero ella nunca me dejo y esta le correspondió entusiasta cuando se separaron se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron sin dejar un solo espacio de separación después de unos momentos se separaron y cada quien subía al auto donde se volvieron a besar antes de arrancar el auto plateado **

**No lo quise pensar así pero una gran parte de mi vida se escapo en ese auto, ahora ya no quedaba nada por que seguir cuando sentí los suaves toques en mi hombro.**

**Disculpe usted sabe dónde puedo encontrar a seth Clearwater - dijo una chica de pelo rojizo **

**Así quien lo busca - **

**Soy su novia Renesme Carlie Cullen **

**Eres hija del doctor Cullen - pregunte para mis adentro otra Cullen – **

**Si mi hermano se acaba de ir **

**Si a la casa de seth se encuentra más a la horilla del acantilado Srta. Cullen **

**Oh muchas gracias **

**No hay problema - la chica se fue a encontrarse con mi cuñado cuando sentí los brazos de una leah entusiasmada envolverse en mi cintura **

**Que le parece Sr. Black perderse un rato en el bosque – después de todo hoy lo único que quería era olvidar ¿no? Hoy no sería un mal día después de todo…**

**Fin **

**se me ocurrio despues de haber visto eclipse quiero especificar que los personajes no son mios son de stephanie meyer solo la trama es mia despues quiza subire un pov bella de como fue su vida despues de la partida de jacob por favor opriman el voton verde y dejen su opinion **


End file.
